Donnie Gill
Donnie Gill is a shy student in the Science Division of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. He created many devices including a Cryogenic Bomb that can freeze a person and a weather device. An accident caused him to gain cryokinesis. Biography ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Seeds" Donnie Gill was a brilliant student at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology, the youngest entrant since Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. However, according to one of his classmates, he had trouble communicating with anyone below a 170 I.Q., and Agent Anne Weaver thought that was in danger of washing out of the school. While he was studying near the indoor pool, a freezing device was activated, instantly freezing the pool and almost trapping some cadets, including Seth Dormer. Both, Fitz and Simmons were summoned to the Academy to be consulted in the investigation as the device was one of their early designs. They were asked to give a talk about potential to calm down the cadets. During the talk, Gill is attacked by another device and frozen, but he was subsequently saved by the rapid intervention of Coulson's Team. Fitz, at the behest of Agent Grant Ward, goes to talk to Gill one-on-one, and finds him to be at least as much of a genius as advertised. Having helped him out with a power problem, Fitz heads back to rejoin the team, feeling good about doing something for someone using his skills and brains, without the need for threat or violence. However, in the meantime, Simmons and the rest of the team discovered that Gill and his one friend, Seth Dormer, the student who described him as unable to communicate, were behind the attacks, and Fitz's help with the power issue was the last piece of their puzzle. Dormer had made a deal with Ian Quinn, who secretly financed and provided rare and expensive materials for Gill's research into freezing technology. When Fitz returned to Gill's room, Dormer knocked him unconscious with an Ionized Air Cannon, and the two headed for their rendezvous with Quinn. The tycoon, however, wanted the whole process completed without S.H.I.E.L.D.'s knowledge, and said he was pulling out. To try to salvage their disastrous situation, Dormer promised an immediate, awe-inspiring demonstration. Quinn agreed, but then turned back anyway, leaving the area around the Academy in the grip of a super-storm unleashed by the impact of Gill's untested machine on the local weather. When he grasped how dangerous it had become, Gill attempted to shut the experiment down, and he finally persuaded Dormer to help. It is, however, already too late, and a lightning strike to the device while they are in the midst of repairs killed Dormer. After Coulson's Team unsuccessfully tried to revive Dormer, Gill was taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody to be transferred to The Sandbox, learning that he has acquired freezing abilities while he was being driven away. "Making Friends and Influencing People" Donnie was on the run from HYDRA, he was in Morocco, where he killed one of two HYDRA agents sent to bring him in. HYDRA agents embedded within S.H.I.E.L.D. were able to use a method of psychological torture known as the "Faustus method" to brainwash Donnie into working for them. Once Hydra made themselves known to the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D., he used his powers to single-handedly capture the Sandbox for them. Hydra's hold over Donnie proved to be unstable however, and he eventually fled. He found a phone in the dead agent's pocket, and saw that they were to bring him to a boat docked in Casablanca. He then made his way to that boat, froze it in the harbor, and killed its crew. However, an iceberg in the Middle East did not go unnoticed, leading both HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D. to his location. HYDRA reached him first, and sent in Jemma Simmons, who at that point was working undercover in the organization, to bring Donnie back to them. As Simmons was reciting the Faustus method's activation code, they came under fire from a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Donnie realized what was going on and attacked Simmons, but she got away from him. He followed her straight to a team of heavily-armed HYDRA agents, but Sunil Bakshi stepped out in front of him and completed reactivating him. With Donnie completely in HYDRA's control, Bakshi ordered him to ice the boat, and kill anyone left inside. However, just as Donnie started freezing the ship, he was struck by sniper fire from Skye. Gill fell over the side of the boat, and began to be cocooned in ice as he sank. Moroccan authorities later failed to recover his body. Character traits ''To be added Relationships To be added Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Dylan Minnette ***Season 1 ****"Seeds" (First appearance) ****"Turn, Turn, Turn" (Mentioned only) ***Season 2 ****"Making Friends and Influencing People" ****"Aftershocks" (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Donnie starts out as cryogenic suit-wearing Iron Man villain Blizzard. Later, he is revealed to be an Inhuman. Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' "Seeds" Agents of SHIELD Seeds 21.jpg DonnieGill2-AoSSeeds.png DonnieGill3-AoSSeeds.png DonnieGill4-AoSSeeds.png DonnieGill5-AoSSeeds.png DonnieGill6-AoSSeeds.png "Making Friends and Influencing People" AoS Making Friends and Influencing People.jpg See Also *Blizzard Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Characters with Ice Manipulation Category:Characters with Ice Generation